


Let's waste time

by littlemissaddict



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissaddict/pseuds/littlemissaddict
Summary: Inspiration for this one was Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.
Relationships: Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms) & Reader
Kudos: 6





	Let's waste time

The wind was warm on her skin as she walked along the beach front towards Reggie’s house. Around her the streetlights were just beginning to turn on as she finally made it to Reggie’s but she stopped at the gate not daring to go any further as the sound of shouting and something smashing drifted from the house in front of her. Turning she walked away from the noise and stood at the edge of the beach watching the waves lap at the sand as she thought about Reggie, whenever things got bad he wouldn’t stay in the house he would always sneak out to get away from it. Normally he would go to Alex’s or Luke’s house or the studio but she knew she wouldn’t find him in either of those places as she had just come from the studio and the other two boys were there so Reggie wouldn’t be at their houses either. That left the only other place she could think of.

The beach.

The last time she had found him at the beach by himself she remembered him telling her that he found the sounds of the waves calming and that it helped drown out the thoughts of the screaming that was going on at home. From where she was standing she couldn’t see anyone on the beach and she didn’t remember passing anyone on the easy here although she wasn’t really looking for anyone as she was executing to find Reggie at home. It was starting to get dark and she wasn’t sure if she would manage to spot the boy on the beach however as she made her way back along the way she had come, she could see a lone figure in the distance and deciding that was her best shot of maybe finding Reggie she made her way over. The closer she got she could see the boy clearer and it was definitely Reggie, from what she could see he was leaning against what looked like a large piece of driftwood.

“Can I join you?” she asked gently, not wanting to scare the boy. He turned slowly to face her with a look of panic on his face which soon dissolved into one of relief when his gaze found her and he nodded waiting for her to sit down next to him before he spoke.

“How did you know I’d be here?” he questioned, relaxing back against the piece of wood behind them so that he was practically laid down. 

“You once told me how much you loved the beach so I figured if you weren’t with the boys or at home this is where you would be” she explained, noticing how he seemed to tense up at the mention of home and she apologised quickly for bringing it up but he stayed quiet.

She’d known Reggie for a long time and a quiet Reggie was never a good sign as it usually meant his mind was racing and it was easy for him to get stuck in his head with those thoughts swirling around slowly bringing him down. Reaching her hand out until she found him, she laced their fingers together to ground the boy beside her, to remind him that he wasn’t alone and it seemed to work as she felt his body begin to relax. A small smile made its way to her face as he turned his head to face her.

Lifting their joined hands, Reggie brought them up to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of her hand. He wasn’t sure when it had happened but he had fallen in love with her and wanted so badly to tell her but he couldn’t bring himself to say those three words that at this point were just way too overused in his opinion. He’d heard his parents say them to each other but clearly they didn’t mean it considering they couldn’t go a day without arguing or the couples that crowded the hallways at school who he’d heard exchange the words only for them to break up two weeks later. For him they just didn’t hold the meaning that they were supposed to especially not when it came to her, they just didn’t seem like they were enough to describe how he felt about her. 

He loved the way her smile seemed to instantly brighten his day; how she was willing to put up with his nonsense when most people got annoyed with him and the way he knew that no matter what she would always be there for him. Just like she was now, laid beside him in the damp sand and whether she knew it or not, her being there was enough to take his mind off his problems for a little while even if they weren’t doing anything. 

“Reg, you're looking at me weirdly” she raises her eyebrows in question at the boy who was absentmindedly playing with her fingers on the hand he had a hold of. 

“No, I'm not,” he says defensively.

“Really because you’re looking at me like you want to kiss me” she points out and he sits up, turning his body so that he can face her. His gaze locks onto her own and for a second Reggie finds himself losing his train of thought as he sees himself reflected in those perfect eyes that he loves so much.

“Maybe I do” he finally says, snapping out of whatever trance her eyes had captured him in but she doesn’t seem convinced that he’s being serious so he carries on talking. “I know I joke and I flirt a lot but you’re the only one for me; the one who I can do anything with and not have to worry about you judging me; the one who I can lay with to waste time but it also doesn’t feel like a waste of my time. I just know that no matter what happens between us, that nothing will ever change we will still be us. You and me against the world, just as it’s always been” he says and he knows he’s rambling towards the end, repeating things but he got his point across,

By this point y/n’s not quite sure what to say in response to the heartfelt speech that Reggie’s just delivered so she decides to give him what he wants. Leaning forwards, slowly so that Reggie’s got time to back out if he doesn’t want this but he doesn’t instead he’s leaning forwards to meet her. Not to sound cliche or anything but y/n swears she can definitely feel a spark as their lips meet, fitting together perfectly as if this was always meant to happen and it isn’t long before they’re both pulling away for air, both breathless from the intensity of the kiss.

“I like wasting my time with you” she breathes, her forehead resting against his. The sound of the waves crashing around them fills the comfortable silence that they let themselves fall into as they lay back against the piece of driftwood, ready to forget about the world around them for a little bit longer.


End file.
